Krebs' Birthday
by thepwnr287
Summary: So it was Krebs' Birthday, what does Burgdorf have as a gift?


Holy crap this was late.. anyways, skim past the warning if you don't mind the stuff in the disclaimers.

WARNING: A SHIT TON OF BOTTOM BURGDORF AND CHARACTER DERAILING! If you do not like Krebsdorf, Downfall Parodies, characters suddenly going out of their usual personality, or Burgdorf getting fucked, please stop reading after this section.

Thank you.

Also, if you are here just to cringe to death, don't. It's not worth wanting to go blind.

Enjoy.

It all starts very early, on a morning in Berlin inside the Bunker, someone had been intricately wrapping himself around using gift ribbons, only keeping his arms unbinded, and then jumping inside of a box. Everyone had been asleep except for him. Why did this happen? Well, it had been March 4th, a man named Hans Krebs' birthday. He loves another man named Wilhelm Burgdorf, and they have been in a relationship for quite some time. Burgdorf was the one who wrapped himself, then afterwards secured himself in a box. And then, he passed out after clutching onto a fish plushie with his arms.

After a while, people began to think it was a birthday party, but someone had been asleep in there. The words "Happy birthday to you." had rang throughout the room at some point, and something like being drunk had echoed somewhere in the room and constantly travelled across. Everyone was celebrating, for some reason. Krebs could never comprehend why, it was just his birthday, so why would one make a big deal about it? Nobody exactly knows why, except for a mysterious box. Some unknown time after the surge of people, someone threw the mysterious box inside of a cake and mysteriously managed to keep both the box and cake intact.

Suddenly, the birthday man, Krebs, had stopped and asked, "Wait a minute… Where is Burgdorf?"

The room which had once been filled with some sort of celebration or jubilation suddenly fell quiet. Nobody really knows why this surreal state happened, or how. Not a single soul spoke for a solid hour about it, and the only thing in the room was the piercing silence. Everyone disappeared one by one, after a while, out of feeling uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a blonde-ish brown-haired man awoke inside a box, and asked, "Huh? What did I miss?"

Krebs turned around, and asked, "Hey, Wilhelm.. is that you?"

Burgdorf had no idea what was happening, as Krebs frantically scrambled to find his lover. Burgdorf was unable to see much, and was mostly cramped inside of a box. He had no idea why he was like this, or why he felt as though he had been exposed. What did he overlook? Why did he overlook it? He had no idea why.

Suddenly, Krebs realized a huge part of a cake was never taken out. After a bit of thinking, he realized a box had been hiding in the cake. Krebs tried to lift the box, but it was so heavy! Not long after, he began getting very curious of its' contents.

Krebs thought to himself, "What could possibly have been inside of it? WHY IS THIS BOX EVEN HERE?! HOW DID THE DAMN BOX EVEN GET IN THE CAKE?!"

Burgdorf mumbled, "Hans? Is that you?"

Krebs stopped and jumped a bit. He heard Burgdorf's confused and realizing voice, as they both wandered back into reality. Krebs calmly placed the box then tried to open it, his grip losing the anger and intensity inside of it. He had a very strong feeling Burgdorf had been hiding inside the box. It took him at least 20 minutes to pry the box open, and he did after a while.

When he opened it up, he saw a smiling Burgdorf holding onto a fish plush. Burgdorf got up out of the box and happily hugged Krebs. The younger smiled back, as they both embraced. It would at first seem a bit shaky, but they were both hugging in an apparently wholesome state.

Suddenly, the ribbon tied around Burgdorf began unravelling. Burgdorf's smile slowly faded and vanished off his face as he felt the fabric loosen. The blush that came from happiness was no longer of just wholesomeness, but of a sudden change in emotion. Krebs could feel more of Burgdorf's body with him. Burgdorf let go, blushing profusely. He blushed even more because the only ribbon that stayed intact was wrapped from his waist down to around a quarterway through his thighs. Krebs had no idea what to say, he was so nervous and was blushing as well.

Krebs yelled, "Wait! Burgy!"

As Krebs tried to catch up to his lover, Burgdorf was running around frantically. Eventually, he ran into their bedroom. The door closed, and the room was previously locked. The lights were out, and he tripped on something. Burgdorf fell onto the bed, and he knew that this feeling of horniness had to be resolved somehow. Before Krebs could catch up, the nearly nude one tried to finger himself in the ass, but he had to get rid of the ribbon still wrapped around him.

Then, he got an idea. He hoisted himself onto the bed, and started playing with his own body, tickling his own nipples and other sexual actions with what he has until he could use his boner to help unwrap the ribbon. It took about 5 minutes for anything noticeable at first, but then when he pulled the vibrator out, a boner grew very quickly. Burgdorf has squirmed a bit when he placed it on his penis and was trying very hard not to moan loudly, but after a few minutes or so with the vibrator, he started to unwrap the ribbon.

He thought to himself, "Why has it been so long since I have done this?! I know I destroyed Krebs' ass on my own birthday, but why did I barely do much of this after that day?"

Burgdorf could no longer help it. Once the wrapping was gone, he lost control of himself. He began to make more noticeable moans as he aggressively jerked off. Sometimes, Burgdorf would slap his own asscheek and grab onto it. Then, he finally started fingering his ass and began moaning even louder, so painfully turned on. The grip on his penis got stronger, and he was moaning in such a desperate tone. He wanted to get fucked so much it hurt.

A few moments later, Krebs barged in the door and walked in on a horny, desperate Burgdorf trying to fuck himself. The older of the two had no idea, but Krebs was turned on. Krebs threw his uniform off in one go, and undone his trousers so quickly. The only thing left was his boxers, and he pulled that off with little, if any hesitation. Krebs grabbed Burgdorf's arm for a bit, and the latter of the two jumped. He scurried onto the other side of the bedsheet, blushing again.

Krebs asked, "Why do you do this when I literally just walked in on you masturbating?"

Burgdorf shrugged, and then let go of the sheets. He had cum all over his chest, and was blushing as Krebs eyed him hungrily.

Shakily, the one stuck in his own cum asked, "W-What do you want?"

The birthday man loomed over his gift hungrily, pretty much murmuring, "You."

They both looked into each other's eyes, and Krebs leaned in to kiss Burgdorf. It was long, intense, and wholesome-ish, until Krebs suddenly pulled him away. Burgdorf was over it, the cheesiness was welling up. However, Krebs pushed the two of them down with a longer kiss, as their bodies intertwined with each other. The tongues inside their mouths slithered, but Burgdorf was a shaking mess for some reason. Neither of them knew why, but as soon as they let go, Krebs pushed Burgdorf up to him. The former of the two grabbed the other by the head and made him suck his dick, yanking his hair with one hand, and clinging onto the sheets with the other. Neither of them could help it as they both shut their eyes.

Burgdorf was gagging, and trying to get fingers up his ass while slurping down on his lover. Krebs growled as Burgdorf's muffled moans echoed and caused the dick to vibrate due to sound waves. Krebs pushed Burgdorf's head more aggressively, and then came roughly inside of Burgdorf's mouth. A stifled but loud moan inside of the dick was emitted, and the cum flowed more. Burgdorf opened his eyes in shock, the warm liquid rapidly trickling down. Krebs shoved Burgdorf's head away and then began to play with his lover's dick. Burgdorf was a squirming mess, trying to turn away but unable to.

He stuttered in a jittery tone, "S-Stop it H-Ha-H-Hansi! I'm going to c-c-c-cum AAAAAHHHH~~~~~~!"

Krebs grabbed onto Burgdorf's cock and put a cockring on it.

Burgdorf asked shakily, "Why did you do that?"

Krebs responded with, "If you want to cum tonight, it will take a lot more than that."

Burgdorf's eyes widened as he heard those words. He knew what was about to happen, as Krebs began aggressively sucking his dick. Burgdorf was confused and turned on at the same time, but he just wanted to get his ass ravaged already. He was aggressively clinging onto Krebs' dick while Krebs was playing with his ass.

After Krebs let go of his dick after the blowjob, Burgdorf slurred lustfully, "You know what I want.."

Burgdorf spread his asshole hornily, blushing profusely and his pupils dilated and eyes half-shut. He was a mess as the hole twitched and seeped of a mysterious whitish liquid. A seemingly euphoric smirk traced into his face, almost as though you could see drunken hearts coming from his eyes.

Burgdorf then said after a long hungry stare, "Go on, fucking ravish me…"

Krebs was blushing himself now because he didn't imagine Burgdorf in this state. He thought they would just switch again, but now, Krebs apparently got to see Burgdorf in such a vulnerable state. However, Krebs refused to hesitate much on it. He pushed his horny lover down onto the sheets onto all fours, then slid his dick up to the asscheek, teasing him. Burgdorf could feel the tip going barely in and out, his blushing and anger becoming prevalent as Krebs kept doing it.

After a while, he yelled, "Just fuck me already!"

Krebs replied, "Okay."

The blackish-gray-haired one grabbed the other man's waist and slid the entire length in him. He loudly moaned, screamed and clung onto the sheets at the sudden entry. Burgdorf could not stop blushing and shaking, as he turned around. The one receiving the biggest gift in the room could see the lust in his eyes, and knew that holding back would be borderline madlad-realm to both of the men in the room.

Krebs wrapped his hands around Burgdorf's waist gently. He then suddenly pulled at it, making the second person aforementioned scream in pleasure as the fish-loving man's penis throbbed heavily and thrusted rapidly. The cock went in and out faster than an irritated blinking phase, as Burgdorf's loud moans appeared to fuel Krebs' thrusting. The more horny and erotic the moans seemed to be, the rougher Krebs went.

Burgdorf, in between almost stifled moans yelled, "Harder, damn it!"

Krebs pulled on Burgdorf's waist harder, growling, "You want more?"

Burgdorf clung onto the wall and moaned, "Yes~!"

Krebs grabbed Burgdorf's waist even harder and shook him like an earthquake. The latter of the two was moaning even louder than ever, whimpering and whining as Krebs seized his waist harder and rapidly rocked it towards himself.

Burgdorf moaned, "F-Fuck! I wanna cum so bad~!"

Krebs glared at his lover, and flipped Burgdorf. He grabbed Burgdorf's hands and wrapped them around using the birthday ribbons from the box. Burgdorf's legs trembled more as Krebs pulled the ribbon to get him closer, the blonde-ish haired man was unable to control himself at this point as Krebs relentlessly pounded his dick and tried to shove sex toys up his ass at the same time. Burgdorf, amidst loud screams, moans, whines, breathing, and whimpers tried to fuck himself while still tied up and Krebs fucking him senseless.

Krebs, amidst growls, moans, and groans said, "Fuck Burgy, I wanna cum inside your ass so much.."

Burgdorf looked at him lustfully, and replied in a seemingly shaky tone, "Do it. I fucking dare you."

Krebs growled louder as he dug his hands into Burgdorf's waist and came deep inside him, a complete contrast from the man writhing beneath him. Burgdorf screamed in a very.. "girlish" tone as the cum flowed inside him, his whole body quivering in response. Burgdorf had buried his face in the pillow, attempting to hide himself after almost cumming.

Burgdorf got up and turned his body around after the shaking stopped, his eyes still filled with lust.

Krebs had a blank stare at his lover, who's expression seemed so filled with confusion in contrast.

Burgdorf asked, "Krebsy? Hello?"

Krebs kept his firmly blank stare, as he pulled Burgdorf's waist towards his own and began fucking him again.

Krebs muttered, "Why were you hiding in the box?"

Burgdorf couldn't answer, as he had been flooding with loud, horny moans. However, Krebs began pulling his hair, making the other scream in pleasure as Krebs thrusted into Burgdorf's ass even harder. The one getting fucked clung onto the sheets to the point where if he let go, you could see the marks from him pulling the sheet so hard. Burgdorf was a complete mess, and he started to make ahegaos as Krebs pounded him insanely quickly. Burgdorf was unable to control himself at this point, just trying to turn around while in a state of being in a literal ahegao would cause Krebs fuck him even harder than he already is.

Amidst loud creaks, moans, and intense headboard hitting, Hitler yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHAT DAY IS IT?"

He pulled out his phone, and it was March 4th. His soul had left his body, and he was a printer canvas.

Meanwhile, Krebs was pounding Burgdorf even harder, as Burgdorf became a multilingual mess, slurring, "くそ！ 気持ちいい～～～！！！ や-ああああああああああああああ！！！すごい！"

Burgdorf could feel himself melting as his hardon had felt like it would burst. Krebs loved every moment of Burgdorf like this, wanting to make him scream even more than he already had in the room. Burgdorf as a cumslut had Krebs' mind shaking, and quaking. He went literally apeshit at the thought that one of his dirty fantasies would actually happen. Seeing Burgdorf in this exact case drove him even further off the walls, and he wanted to take opportunity of this exact scenario.

Krebs asked, "Do you like it when I do this, Burgy?"

Krebs grabbed Burgdorf's asscheek and slapped it really hard while fucking him, as Burgdorf screamed even louder in pleasure. Burgdorf writhed even harder and his eyes shut with tears welling up out of shock, as another side-effect. His mouth was even wider open than it already was, his face contorting into a complete sexual mess beyond an ahegao.

Suddenly, Krebs smirked a bit upon seeing that mindbroken face, but cherished it a lot at the same time. Seeing Burgdorf this vulnerable was like seeing a fallen come back to a form resembling an angel, as Burgdorf was going full bottom mode tonight. Krebs could no longer resist holding back to any degree at this point, Burgdorf looked so beautiful like this.

However, Krebs suddenly slowed down and tied Burgdorf's wrists up, gently kissing him in the process while still thrusting. Burgdorf's reaction had drastically changed from an extreme state of euphoric lust to suddenly dazed and a bit bashful.

Krebs said, "Don't.. get used to it just yet."

Burgdorf shook again, his arms weak, knees spaghetti. His eyes were filled with wonder, impatience, and lust, all at the same time. He could hardly look up at the man fucking him, as the dick throbbing inside had jammed harder. Burgdorf's eyes shut tight as Krebs pulled his lover's bound wrists together and fucked even harder, his irises rolling up again. Burgdorf whimpered as Krebs yanked the ribbon and then thrusted much faster and rougher.

Eventually, those whimpers turned into loud whiny screaming as the bed made sounds like a washing machine, and a creaky door. The ceiling was beginning to crack from the kinetic energy that the bed was going about.

Amidst these noises, Burgdorf moaned, "F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum! 行く！！！！！"

A goopy white liquid leaked out of Burgdorf's bound dick, and the screaming accelerated in volume and eroticness rapidly.

Krebs whispered to Burgdorf, "You know the whole world could probably hear us, right?"

Burgdorf, still recovering from his orgasm was unable to respond out of shock. Krebs growled again, as he sunk his teeth into Burgdorf's neck while even more aggressively thrusting. In response, Burgdorf moaned even louder and his head sunk into the sheets as a writhing mess. His arms grew shaky again, as Krebs further wrapped Burgdorf's tied wrists onto one of the parts of the headboard. He wanted to be freed so much to truly display how he wanted to say "Happy Birthday", but that would be futile because Krebs went fully animalistic in sex today. Krebs pulled Burgdorf's waist like a vise yet again, this time, twisting the body so that Burgdorf can face him.

Burgdorf, trying to hold back from yelling, asked, "What are you doing, Krebsy?"

Krebs did not respond, and just quietly sat there gagging Burgdorf with another ribbon from the same box.

Then, after an awkward and somewhat unsettling silence, Krebs smiled and said in a sultry tone, "Making sure that you are only MY GIFT."

Burgdorf's eyes narrowed at the last few words as they were uttered and dissipated into the room. Krebs pulled up Burgdorf's legs onto his back, as the latter anxiously anticipated the next move in a hurry. His legs had scurried around frantically, but Krebs pushed them both down, as he glared at the other.

Suddenly, Burgdorf started attempting to ride Krebs despite being bound to a point of being in a madlad realm. His bashfulness and embarrassed state was completely vanished at this point, his eyes were filled with much more horniness and lust than the round or so before. Krebs loomed over even more hungrily at his lover, and he firmly grabbed Burgdorf's waist and moved it insanely rapidly.

Burgdorf screamed, "F-Fuck yeah! そこ!"

Krebs asked, "You want me to thrust faster inside of you?"

Burgdorf nodded while loudly moaning. He could feel his actual mental limit pushing. Krebs looked at the lustful one writhing and screaming below him, and he thrusted aggressively while yanking Burgdorf's waist really hard.

Krebs growled, "Fuck Burgy.. how do you manage to still be so tight?!"

Burgdorf moaned again a few moments after those words, making even more erotic faces than the previous round. Krebs wanted this so much, but never realized what words could come out next.

Burgdorf, while still moaning, said, "I want more! あああああ！！！ ンンンンんんんん！！！！"

Krebs stopped and said, "You want more you fucking cockslut?"

Burgdorf nodded, but said, "I'll only be a cockslut for you."

Krebs slipped a mysterious potion in Burgdorf's mouth, and shoved a rotor and vibrating dildo up his ass. The potion had transformed him into a neko, with the tail, ears, and maybe paws get a transformation. Burgdorf began meowing hornily through the ribbon as Krebs yanked his tail, and his body became even more of a quaking mess. His eyes were filled with neediness, and he was trying to ride Krebs even through the rotor and dildo. It was only a matter of time before Krebs would start trying to add more stuff inside of Burgdorf's ass, as Krebs was thrusting at a rate almost as fast as the speed of sound inside of Burgdorf's hole. Burgdorf's already mindfucked and literally fucked silly face had gone even further, his irises would have hearts displaying when they rolled down, and Krebs wanted to wreck Burgdorf's ass even more just looking at his face.

Burgdorf had slurred again, "Demolish me~!"

Krebs grabbed Burgdorf's butt and seemingly clawed onto it.

Burgdorf looked at Krebs nonchalantly, saying, "Don't you wanna drink that potion, too?"

Krebs froze when he saw the unsettlingly calm face, it seemed as though the ahegao he saw earlier had faded into the night.

Then, Burgdorf made a smirk implying something lewd.

Burgdorf managed to throw the birthday boy offguard, and then put the same mysterious liquid in his mouth. That smile of his had hidden something completely different within himself.

Krebs asked, "What the hell? AGH!"

Krebs grew a cat tail and cat ears. Needless to say, he was completely pissed at Burgdorf. Burgdorf's smile had faded when Krebs pounced on him, and went even more animalistic than ever. Krebs noticed he has an option to fuck with barbs on his dick, and his smirk grew even more. Burgdorf's pupils narrowed upon the sight of it, as Krebs loomed over with his barbed penis.

A loud meow was emitted from Burgdorf, as his whole body quivered and quaked intensely. His sight became blurry with his sweat, and euphoria. Krebs thrusted deeper, and Burgdorf's body jittered around in response. The rotor, vibrating dildo, and spiked dick was too much for him to handle at once. His reaction was way too far beyond any one person's control. He looked over with tons of hearts fluttering within his pupils, and sloppily kissed Krebs with muffled moans within heating their mouths up even more. Krebs began to aggressively yank at Burgdorf's dick, making him shudder, moan, and whine even more.

Burgdorf slurred, "I-If you do that.. Ah~! I'm gonna c-にゃああぁああ!"

Krebs asked, "What?"

Burgdorf, in a desperate tone choked out, "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Krebs murmured, "Nope. It won't happen."

Burgdorf's reaction changed again, as Krebs was clutching onto his cock, and a ribbon was wrapped right below the head of the dick. He wanted to make Krebs stop so badly. However, it seemed as though there would be little turning back, if any.

Krebs groaned, "Fuck.. I wanna cum inside of you so badly until you look like my little cumslut.."

Burgdorf was unable to control himself as Krebs sped the pace up even more, and was screaming even more uncontrollably through the gag. Nothing seemed to matter at this point, as it was rough, wild assfucking, and neither of them cared about what could happen next. Burgdorf wanted to get railed even more, and Krebs could tell because he saw his eyes wander to other sex toys. Krebs slid on a blindfold, just before he was cumming inside of Burgdorf's ass again. Burgdorf was confused, and horny. As soon as Krebs came, Burgdorf could feel his second orgasm pushing further from the hot liquid spilling inside again.

Afterwards, Krebs slid anal beads up Burgdorf's ass, causing him to flinch even more. Burgdorf's hot saliva had weakened the gag around his mouth, so when he moaned, the sounds were completely unbounded. Krebs glared at Burgdorf, as cum was threatening to leak out of his dick a second time.

Suddenly, Burgdorf said while intoxicated in euphoria, "Let's fuck in the position cats mate~"

Krebs' face lit up in a colossal blush, but did not hesitate to. He violently flipped Burgdorf over again, sloppily kissing at this neck and thrusting into him from above. Burgdorf's tail quivered violently, and his ridiculously loud whiny mewls got even louder as Krebs aggressively thrusted while biting his neck.

Finally, Burgdorf screamed, "I-I'm cumming again!"

Krebs, amidst his own moans, groans and heavy breathing growled, "Fuck.. me too."

After roughly 50 insane thrusts, they both came at the same time, and cum splattered all over the place. Burgdorf clutched onto the sheets for dear life, as Krebs grabbed Burgdorf rough on the shoulder as a makeshift guiding rail.

They slid into the sheets of the bed after untying, and cuddled. They were so full of wholesome love, smiling happily as they slowly drifted to sleep.

Burgdorf said, "Happy birthday, Krebsy."

Krebs exasperatedly responded, "Thank you.. ^.^"

The end.


End file.
